Harry Potter and the Heiress of Voldemort
by Fyre the baddest bitch
Summary: ~~~updated~~~Voldemort has come! He is here right now! Look he's behind you!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Heiress of Voldemort  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The First Appearance of the crazy insane Mandy  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle went walking around the corner in the darken alley when they heard a female voice singing.  
  
Voice: The trunk went eh-eh and all of a sudden 4 15s didn't see no wires then I heard BOOM from the amplifiers…..hey watch it jerk…..y-you're Harry Potter.  
  
Harry: Hi what's your name?  
  
Voice: Mandy.  
  
Harry: This is Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
I smiled really big to show a mouth full of braces. (A/n, no I don't have braces.)  
  
Mandy: Hi everyone.  
  
Draco: Hey cuz what's going on?  
  
Everyone except Mandy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle: Gasp.  
  
Mandy: Gasp all you want.  
  
Draco: Hey Mandy is my cousin got a problem with it?  
  
Harry: If she is your cousin does that mean your mom and his dad are brother and sister or….  
  
Mandy: My dad and his dad are brothers.  
  
Hermione: Who is your dad?  
  
Mandy: Shut up you filthy mudblood!  
  
Crabbe/Goyle: (snickering stupidly)  
  
Draco: Alright cuz!  
  
Harry: Don't you say that to her, you little bitch slut  
  
Ron: Yeah.  
  
Mandy: Drac, can we go now?  
  
Draco: Sure Mandy-Cakes.  
  
Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and I walked off just as Fred and George walked up to Harry, Ron and Hermione  
  
  
  
Author's note: tune into chapter 2 so you can see what happens next and don't forget to review it when you are done no flames either. This is *NOT* a Mary Sue story so don't even say it. 


	2. Chapter 2. Hogwarts Get Ready For Mandy....

Chapter 2  
  
Hogwarts be prepared for Mandy. Oh, yeah P.K drops in for a while with Daphney.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were whispering in Professor Snape's class.  
  
Hermione: I can't believe Mandy is Malfoy's cousin.  
  
Harry: I know. Me either.  
  
Hermione: What about you Ron?  
  
Ron: (almost shouting) I wish you would just shut up.  
  
Professor Snape walked into the classroom.  
  
Snape: We have two new students I would like to introduce to the Slytherin house Daphney and P.K. Now while I take P.K to see Professor Dumbledore get acquainted with Daphney.  
  
Snape and P.K walked out of the classroom.  
  
Harry: Nice to meet you I'm Harry.  
  
Daphney: I know who you are. The famous Harry Potter that everyone loves except for me because YOU SUCK!  
  
Ron: (shouting) Hi my name is……  
  
Daphney: Ron. You're kinda cute.  
  
Hermione: How could you think *he's* cute?  
  
Daphney: Because he is *so* adorable. If you say anything else I'll turn you into a frog but then again I can't.  
  
Snape walked in with P.K and another new student.  
  
Snape: This is Mandy. She is also in Slytherin just like her father before her and her uncle and her cousin Draco. Mandy, you may sit where you want.  
  
Mandy: Thanks. I'll sit over here by Fred I guess.  
  
George: I'm not Fred that is.  
  
Mandy: Sorry George.  
  
Fred: Hi Mandy.  
  
Mandy: (sweet and seductively) Fred hi.  
  
Snape: Alright Ms. Riddle, Mr. Weasley settle down. The lesson for today is we are going to make a very powerful sleeping potion in fact the last person that drank slept for 50 years and never woke up. Now get into pairs of two. Mandy and Fred I'll put you two in a group with each other.  
  
Mandy: Umm….Uncle Snape can Draco be in our group too?  
  
Snape: Yes.  
  
Mandy: Come on Drac.  
  
Draco: Coming Mandy-Cakes.  
  
Draco walked over with his stuff and sat down.  
  
Snape: Now what you will need for the Draught of Living Death: asphodel and wormwood. Now get started or I will take points off!  
  
Draco: Your uncle is so cool!  
  
Mandy: I know.  
  
Daphney: Shut up Hermione! Lapuros!  
  
She turned Hermione into a giant toad croaking loudly. It was a good thing that Snape was out of the room  
  
P.K: Alright Daph!  
  
Snape walked into the room.  
  
Snape: Who did this?  
  
Daphney: Neville.  
  
Neville: I didn't.  
  
Snape: You're going to be cleaning the trophy case.  
  
Neville went to the trophy room and Snape graded our potions. We all made A's.  
  
A/n tune into the next chapter please, I love you guys always. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Big Fight  
  
Everyone was at the big feast. Harry and Ron were at the table listening to what Draco and Daphney were talking about with P.K.  
  
P.K: Where are your friends at Drac?  
  
Draco: They're in the hospital wing.  
  
I walked up.  
  
Mandy: Hey cuz. Hey Fred what's up?  
  
Fred: Hey.  
  
Mandy: Come on over here so you don't have to sit with Potter and your brother the Big Red Dork.  
  
Fred: Yeah okay.  
  
Fred walked over to where we were sitting at. This girl that had a huge crush on Fred walked over.  
  
Mehndi: Hey Fred.  
  
Fred: Oh hey Mehndi.  
  
Mehndi: Will you help me with something after the feast?  
  
Fred: What?  
  
Mandy: No he's busy.  
  
Fred: I am?  
  
Mehndi: How can he be busy and he not knowing about it?  
  
Mandy: Fred you and I are going to work on the project for my uncle, remember?  
  
Fred: Yeah. Sorry Mendhi.  
  
Mehndi: Maybe some other time. It's your lose not mine.  
  
Draco: You know I'd like to get back at Potter.  
  
P.K: How are we going to do that?  
  
Mandy: I could talk to my dad.  
  
Daphney: How are you…  
  
Hermione: Where is she?!  
  
Everyone pointed to the Slytherin table.  
  
Hermione: You! You're the one that got me in trouble.  
  
Daphney: Listen; you don't know who you're playing with. I can hurt you with a snap of my finger.  
  
Hermione: I'm not scared of you. I can do the same thing.  
  
Daphney: Zoopinog!  
  
Hermione turned into a big block of ice.  
  
Harry: What's wrong with you?  
  
Daphney: Don't yell at me!  
  
Brian: Shut up, Courtney!  
  
Daphney: That is *not* my name. I had it changed.  
  
Brian: I've had enough!  
  
He punched Daphney in the face. She was about to hit him back when Ron stopped her and hit him in the face. Brian fell to the floor then he went black. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The Servant of Snape  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione, who was soaking wet from the ice she was in, were going to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class spotted P.K who was talking to Professor Snape.  
  
P.K: What do you want *now*?  
  
Snape: Go get my file and give me a reason to hit Neville with it.  
  
She got the file and came back with an answer.  
  
P.K: You could hit him for just being stupid.  
  
Snape: Good idea. Now rub my feet.  
  
P.K: Yes sir. What are you doing?  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione: Nothing.  
  
Harry: Did you see that? She was acting like his maid or something  
  
Ron: More like servant.  
  
Hermione: Well I have to go change.  
  
P.K walked up in front of Harry and Ron.  
  
P.K: I saw you watching me. For future reference don't do it again.  
  
She vanished. In her place was Lord Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort: Long time no see.  
  
Ron: I thought you were dead.  
  
Voldemort: Only to the living world.  
  
He vanished with a trail of smoke.  
  
Ron: Are you as scared as I am?  
  
Harry: You bet.  
  
They both ran to their rooms and hide under the covers.  
  
Harry: Ron, what do you think he meant?  
  
Ron: I don't know. I don't know. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
THE RETURN OF VOLDEMORT IN FULL FORM  
  
A/n in the last chapter Voldemort returned inside of P.K. Now he's back with his own body.  
  
Mandy: What?! He's back!?  
  
Snape: Yes. Your father is back.  
  
Mandy: Well, where is he?  
  
Voldemort: Behind you.  
  
Mandy: Daddy!  
  
Voldemort and I embraced in a tight hug.  
  
Voldemort: Have you been taking care of my daughter, Snape?  
  
(A/n, I can't spell the first name.)  
  
Snape: Yes. She *is* my only niece.  
  
Mandy: Daddy, my I go see Draco?  
  
Voldemort: Yes. I need to see Albus. I'll come get you when I'm finished, okay?  
  
Mandy: Okay.  
  
I ran off to find my cousin.  
  
Draco: Mandy, what are you smiling like that for?  
  
Mandy: My daddy's here in full form.  
  
Draco: He's got his on body?  
  
Mandy: Yes.  
  
Draco: Well, where is my uncle at?  
  
Mandy: Seeing Dumbledore.  
  
Draco: Okay.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked past us.  
  
Draco: Hey Potter, come over here.  
  
Harry: What do *you* want Malfoy?  
  
Mandy: My dad's here.  
  
Harry: And?  
  
Draco: Do you even *know* who her dad is?  
  
Harry: No.  
  
Mandy: You know VOLDEMORT? That's my father.  
  
Ron: You mean…no.  
  
Hermione: I knew it all along.  
  
Mandy: No you didn't. Nobody has known it. Only the teachers, P.K, Draco and I. He's here in *full* body.  
  
Voldemort: Mandy?  
  
Mandy: I'm over here.  
  
Voldemort: Ahhh, Potter. I trust my daughter has informed you about my condition.  
  
Harry: Y-yes. You a-are Vo-Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort: No, I'm Superman. Of course I'm Voldemort.  
  
Hermione: You're a bad person.  
  
Voldemort: None sense. Mandy, Draco, I'm going to Lucius's house. Do you two want to join me?  
  
Draco: Yes.  
  
Mandy: Can Daph, P.K, and Fred come also?  
  
Voldemort: Yes, yes. Hurry up, sweetheart.  
  
Mandy: Yes Daddy.  
  
Draco and I ran to our common rooms packed, and got the gang.  
  
Then we all went to Draco's house.  
  
Draco: Dad?!  
  
Lucius: Draco is that you?  
  
Draco: Yes.  
  
Lucius: What are-Tom?  
  
Voldemort: Yes it is I.  
  
Lucius: Ahhh, there is my niece. Mandy how are?  
  
Mandy: Fine Uncle Lucius. This is P.K, Daph, and Fred.  
  
Lucius: A Weasley no doubt.  
  
Fred: Yes sir.  
  
P.K: Hi.  
  
Daph: Hi.  
  
Lucius: Come on in. Draco, Mandy, take them up stairs. Tom and I have a lot of catching up to do.  
  
We all ran up stairs. 


End file.
